Haunted
by mrebecca83084
Summary: 2 Stories in 1 A past/present telling of a love story between Ashley and Spencer
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! I have a new fic! Ok so I would appreciate any feedback because this is an experimental fic for me and if I get a good response I will continue with it. Hope you enjoy! Laters!

Mel

--

Author: Mel  
Copyright: 2008  
Chapter Title: Chapter One  
**Rating: PG (Language)  
**Featured Pairing: Spashley (Spencer and Ashley)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or storylines from SON. This is a story concerning a relationship between two women if you don't like that then discontinue reading. For everyone else enjoy!**

Now Playing on Mel's IPod: "The Queen" Gym Class Heroes

--

I wake to the sounds of birds chirping outside my window. Another day has begun and I am slowly coming alive. I stretch my muscles and look around my silent bedroom. I see the eyes of my cat staring back at me and I blow him a kiss. He yawns and stretches leaving me for his morning routine.

I place my feet on the cold wood floor and stand my still stiff body up. I reach up to the sky to feel my back pop relaxing me instantly. I reach for my robe and slip it on feeling its warmth all around me.

Casually I walk into my bathroom reaching for my toothbrush and begin removing the buildup of whatever has developed throughout the night. I wash my face with cold water and look up at my reflection. I see a somewhat empty look reflected before me and shake my head.

I walk into my kitchen heading towards my cabinets full of random junk food and the ever beloved coffee. I start a pot of coffee and close my eyes just letting the aroma overtake my senses.

Suddenly I hear a crash to my right. My eyes open instantly and I look for the source of the noise. I find my cat darting into my bedroom and I look down at the floor.

"Fluffy! Shit." I kneel down and quickly pick up the pieces of glass that are now covering the floor. My cat had knocked over a vase I had sitting on my bookcase. The two flowers that were in there are now limp on the floor.

I hold the flowers in my hand and feel a sense of sadness course through my body. I can feel the pain that these two wilting flowers are now experiencing. I stand and carry the flowers to the kitchen and lie them down on the kitchen counter.

My coffee now ready I pour myself a cup and sip the bitter liquid slowly. I walk over to my kitchen table and sit down. I reach out and trace a piece of paper that is face down.

Slowly I turn the paper over and read the contents slowly. _'Tonight…8 PM…Midnight Towers.'_ My new gig at this small venue that my agent said would be a great opportunity for me to play my new songs.

I look around my apartment and then close my eyes wondering how things would be if I wasn't here and now. I sigh and shake my head at my foolish daydreaming. I stand and take one last sip before heading back to my bedroom to find my outfit for today.

--

"Thanks Mr. Simon." I yell to the gentle soul behind the counter.

"No problem young lady." He says politely waving goodbye.

I push on the glass door and carry the bags of groceries to the outside sidewalk. No sooner do I step out then a body collides with my own. My groceries fall to the ground and I curse under my breath bending to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't see you there." Says a deep and familiar voice.

I look up and see the deep brown eyes of my good friend Aiden Dennison. I drop the rest of my groceries and give him a giant hug.

"Aiden. It's so good to see you." I step back and watch his face blush like always. "Sorry it's just been awhile. I heard you and Madison tied the knot and you have…is it…one or two…"

"Two boys." He says proudly. "They are twins actually. They will be five this November."

"That's so great. I still can't believe you and Madison are married. Scary isn't it?"

"Not as much as you would think." I can't help but laugh and he starts laughing as well. "She's really a better person today. I honestly think you two would get along now."

"Well that I will believe when it happens." I feel a tad bit of awkwardness set in as I look at my old friend who has aged. His eyes are more tired than normal and from the way he holds himself up he seems to be a bit defeated. "It really is good to see you Aiden."

"And you as well. I was at the bookstore and saw a flier." He reaches inside his jacket and produces a small blue paper. "So you are playing at the Midnight Towers tonight huh?"

"Yeah it's a small gig. Thought I would come out of hiding for a little bit." I shuffle my feet around a bit nervous not knowing what to say to my old friend. His life has changed so much that I am at a loss for words.

"I was thinking of stopping by." I look up at him and he smiles gently. "I'm not 100 I can make it since I'm the basketball coach and all at King High. Tonight's a big game for us so I will definitely try to stop by afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan." I give him a hug and step back. "Don't be a stranger anymore."

He smiles widely and he nods. We silently put all my groceries back in my bags and he waves a goodbye. I watch my old friend walk away and look up at the sky seeing a slightly overcast day. Again I can't help but let out a deep and sorrowful sigh.

--

I pick up the bottom of my dress and start running faster and faster through the field. I see my favorite hiding spot and rush to hide. I breathe in and out quickly and close my eyes to still my breath.

The trees begin rustling as I hear another figure drawing nearer. I cover my mouth to stifle the sounds of my breathing. The figure draws nearer and nearer.

"Must you play games all the time?"

I smile and keep perfectly still so as not to make a noise.

"This is precisely why your mother refuses to let you go unescorted from the castle." My good friend continues to mumble and scold my so called childish behavior as I continue to hide.

"Fine. You refuse to step forward so I must go and inform your mother that you were seen in the lake again swimming unashamedly for all the local villagers to see." He starts to walk away and I give in.

"How dare you threaten me Aiden Dennison." I say forcefully stepping forward from where I was hidden. "If you speak to my mother about that ever I shall have to tell everyone about the time you and that hand maiden…" He quickly covers my mouth and I celebrate inside knowing that I have won this round.

"Must you continue to bring that up?" He says letting me go. "It is really getting quite old."

"As are you my good friend." I grin devilishly and push past him. "So must we go back to the castle? It's rather boring there."

"I'm afraid we must. There is the banquet tonight that your mother and father expect you to be at." We start walking back to the castle slowly.

"I hate these affairs. I wish I could just run away and not have to worry about balls and banquets. They are silly to me getting all dressed up for a night of kissing up to my mother, the queen, and my father, the king." I let out a loud huff and Aiden pokes me in my side. I elbow him back and we continue to play fight up to the gates of the castle.

I hear my mother clear her throat and look towards the opening of the gate. My mother's cold eyes look upon me with the same amount of love she shows the servants here. Aiden and I bow our heads quickly making our way inside the castle walls.

"I give you leave Princess Ashley." Aiden says bowing and winking at me. I hold back a smile and curtsey. He scrambles off to no doubt meet with my father about the festivities tonight. Aiden is a good friend of mine and a loyal knight of my father. He has sworn to protect my family from any harm and I am grateful that I am not alone in this castle.

I walk up to my room and sit next to my window. I look out across the fields that are outside the castle gates and wonder what adventures lie out there. I am certain that somewhere out there is what destiny has planned for me. I am just unaware of what that may be and I fear if I stay here forever I might never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Howdy! Ok have a new chapter to share. Hopefully you like it. If I have left you confused then my law school roots are really working! Don't worry it will hopefully start making sense as it goes along if it doesn't already make sense to you. Ok enjoy!

Mel

--

Author: Mel  
Copyright: 2008  
Chapter Title: Chapter Two  
**Rating: PG**

Featured Pairing: Spashley (Spencer and Ashley)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or storylines from SON. This is a story concerning a relationship between two women if you don't like that then discontinue reading. For everyone else enjoy!**

**Song used in this one is Avril Lavigne "Nobody's Home"**

Now Playing on Mel's IPod: "You Found Me" Kelly Clarkson

--

"Rise and shine Miss Ashley." My dear nanny says as she enters my room.

My eyes open slowly and I see that it is nearly dark outside. I must have fallen asleep for hours without knowing. I stretch and yawn looking down at my disheveled dress.

"It's a very bad habit to be sleeping in that dress Miss Ashley." She says reaching into my armoire for what I assume is my gown for the evening. She pulls out a pale blue gown that I have adored ever since my father brought it home from one of his travels.

"How long until the banquet begins Alice?" I ask the sweet woman.

"Not too long now Miss Ashley. It's best you start getting ready. The king and queen expect you to be with them to welcome their guests."

I can feel the disgruntled look on my face and Alice soon disappears not ready for a debate on why I must go to these rather awful events. _'Is life just one large gathering after another full of drinking and games? It feels like I am wasting the good that I know is inside me on such mundane things.'_

I run my fingers along the silk bodice of my gown. I know I shouldn't act so ungrateful for the life that I do lead. I am a very strong minded princess who is allowed many more freedoms than most in my position would ever dream of. There is just something more that seems to be missing from all the material things I possess.

There is a light knock on my door and I walk quickly to answer. I peer past the door and find Aiden with his back to me.

"Princess Ashley, your father wishes me to tell you that he has some grand news for you and the kingdom. I believe it has something to do with what is to become of your future."

"Do not tell me that tonight is when he plans to name who I shall be betrothed to. I will not follow those wishes. I can not." I say strongly shaking my head.

"Princess, you know he means well…" He begins to say.

"Does he Aiden? It is as if my life is nothing more than just another strategy for him to win. To have me marry a man who I do not love to maintain his rule." I say with disgust. I know my father loves me yet I can not help but find myself feeling like just another piece of his property to be used for his benefit.

"I understand your frustration Princess. I, however, feel that this is what is best for you and your family. Please just give this a chance." I can sense the sorrow in his voice and know he is telling me this with reluctance in his heart.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead on the door. I know I must obey my father's wishes in the end and nod my head slowly. "Yes Aiden. Tell my father I shall be down shortly and that I look forward to his news."

"Yes Princess Ashley. I shall see you once more downstairs." He bows his head and walks down the hallway.

I close the door and lean my back against it. All of a sudden I feel my shoulders heave and the sobs begin coming with no end in sight.

--

"Fluffy!" I yell out into my quiet apartment.

My cat emerges from my bedroom with sleepy eyes and stretches his body out. He walks over to me and curls around my leg purring softly.

I carry the groceries over to the counter and begin to put the items away. Once I finish I walk to my living room and reach for my notebook.

I bite the end of the pen in my mouth and stare at the words on the lined pages. I hum softly the tune that I have been working on for the past few weeks.

As I stare at the words I try to picture the images that many would no doubt have form in their minds.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...  
She's lost inside, lost inside..._

I close my notebook and close my eyes knowing how true those words were. Home was a word I no longer knew and longed for. An empty apartment is a poor substitute for that feeling of a true home whatever that was exactly.

Thinking back I remember how much I didn't know about what a true family was or how a real home was supposed to be. So many bad memories were in place of what should have been good memories.

I reach over and pick up my guitar and sit back in my chair. I strum the strings softly letting the music take me away temporarily from the thoughts that had now consumed my head.

--

"Now presenting Sir Jonathan Wriley and Lady Samantha Wriley."

I look over at the older couple who are now bowing before my parents. The woman has a rather cold expression like my mother's and the man looks as if he is hiding a secret or two.

I let my eyes move across the room and inside I scream to the room how lucky they are to be on that side of the throne. I straighten my back and smooth down my gown making sure not to embarrass my parents amongst their guests.

I watch my father stand and the room quiets instantly. He puts his charismatic smile on and raises his hand before he speaks.

"Good evening my fellow guests. I do hope you have enjoyed this evening's nourishments and entertainment." The room applauds politely in response. "Tonight is much more than just a gathering of friends you see." My father looks to me and I stand. "Tonight it is my greatest pleasure to announce the engagement of my dear daughter Ashley Davies to my good friend Sir David Martin of Redmond."

I look to my future husband and see his wide unfriendly smile. I can't help but wonder why my father would choose such an untrustworthy man to take his daughter's hand. I feel my stomach begin to tighten and feel my heart beating against my chest harshly.

"Dear Miss Ashley are you alright?" I hear Alice say behind me.

I begin to slowly nod my head and then all goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Ok new chapter is up. I haven't gotten that many responses so hopefully people are enjoying this story. I do appreciate the responses I have gotten so thank you to you folks out there! Ok enjoy!

Mel

--

Author: Mel  
Copyright: 2008  
Chapter Title: Chapter Three  
**Rating: PG**

Featured Pairing: Spashley (Spencer and Ashley)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or storylines from SON. This is a story concerning a relationship between two women if you don't like that then discontinue reading. For everyone else enjoy!**

Now Playing on Mel's IPod: "Everybody" Keith Urban

--

I see that the time has arrived for me to start my way over to the venue tonight. I gather my belongings and walk to the door.

My cat appears before me and I smile. "It's time for me to go. Wish me luck." I bend down and run my fingers over my cat's fur. He purrs in response and I keep smiling.

I head down the stairs and walk outside to find my driver waiting for me. He helps me load my guitar case inside the town car and opens the door for me.

I slip inside the car and wait for him to sit down as well. He closes his door and looks back towards me.

"Where to Miss Davies?" He politely asks.

"Midnight Towers please." I say quietly.

"Yes Miss Davies." He pulls away from the curb and we begin our ride.

I look out my window and watch the lights of the buildings move past quickly. I watch the people randomly hugging, kissing, talking and walking. They seem to have no care in the world and I envy them.

--

"Miss Ashley…Miss Ashley do wake up." Alice says with much concern in her voice.

I slowly open my eyes and see that I am lying in my room. They must have carried me up here after I had fainted. I have no idea how I could have reacted in such an extreme fashion.

"You child wake up. You have embarrassed your family in front of all of our guests." My mothers says coldly and harshly.

"I apologize mother." I say timidly as she cowers above me.

"That is the least you may do. I want you downstairs before our guests begin to leave to apologize for your rude behavior." She turns and walks out my bedroom door.

"Yes mother." I say to the door where my mother just left.

"Oh poor sweet child." Alice says hugging me close. "I was so worried about you."

I take the time to enjoy the motherly embrace that I can only receive from my nanny rather than my mother. I do not think my mother is capable of such affection.

"I shall go down shortly Alice." She stands and I reach for her hands. I squeeze them tightly and smile. "Thank you for all the good you have done for me."

She nods and leaves my room. I sit for a few seconds and take one final breath before springing up from my bed.

I rush over outside my door and make sure no one is around. I quickly make my way down to Aiden's quarters and sneak inside his room. I run to his dresser and pull out some of his clothing.

I slip off my gown and put the new clothes on. No sooner do I button the last button then I hear footsteps coming. I try to hide but the door swings open.

"What are you doing?"

I clutch my gown to my chest and stare back at Aiden. "I must go. You can not stop me."

He sighs heavily and shuts the door. "I can not fight you. What is it that you are to do?"

"I'm leaving this place. Where I shall go I do not know."

He looks at me with pleading eyes. "If this is what you must do." I nod my head and he begins to gather some items from his room. "I do not have much but these will last you for some time."

"Thank you Aiden."

He gathers the last of his things and opens the door. He looks outside to see if anyone is coming and turns back to me.

"Now let us leave quietly. I will escort you to the gates but from there I must stay for I still have sworn to protect your family here."

"I understand. Let us away."

--

"Here we are Miss Davies."

"Thank you Anthony." I say as he opens the door for me. He pulls out my guitar case and I pick it up. I walk towards the back entrance of the club and knock.

The door opens slowly and a large man, no doubt the bouncer, steps outside. He looks around and escorts me inside the building.

"Oh Ashley thank goodness you have arrived." My agent Samantha says as she rushes down the back hallway.

"Where am I setting up?"

"The stage is this way. They have a small dressing room in the back if you need it." I shake my head. "Ok well then lets get you settled then. The rest of the band will be showing up soon and they will get everything set up. Now it's a sold out crowd so they are expecting to be at capacity and security is aware of this." I zone out the ramblings of my agent as she goes on and on about the details for the night.

I walk out onto the stage and look around the room. Its your typical club venue. The bar to the side and a large space for everyone to gather close as the bands play. I set my guitar case down and walk around the stage getting the feel for it.

"So does that sound ok?" My agent says and I quickly revert my attention back to her.

"Yes. That sounds fine."

"Good. Let me go check to see if the guys have arrived. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no I'm fine." She nods and leaves. I walk up to the microphone and hold onto the stand tightly. _'Everything's fine.'_

--

Aiden and I are slipping our way through the castle as quietly as possible. Occasionally we run into a servant or two and Aiden explains my attire warning them not to speak. They nod and rush back to their chores.

We finally reach the gate and we step outside. Aiden takes a look around and motions for me to crouch down.

"I want you to wait here for me. I shall return shortly." He says standing up.

I reach out for his arm and look at him with pleading eyes. "Do not betray me Aiden."

He crouches down again taking my hand. "I would rather lose my head than betray your trust." He kisses my hand and stands again. He sneaks back inside the gates and I am left alone outside.

I watch the moonlight reflect off the tree tops and field. Its so peaceful out here so different from within these rough walls behind me. I get lost in my thoughts of what lies before me that I do not realize Aiden has returned.

"Alright Princess Ashley." He whispers to me.

I stand and walk over to him. He has saddled my horse and has placed a large bag of items on her as well.

"We must part now. I have found some dry food, some money, and a small dagger for you." I hug him and step back. "Please do be careful for I will be devastated if you were to be harmed."

"Don't worry Aiden. As soon as I have settled somewhere I will send word to you about my health."

He nods and holds back a few tears. "Until we meet again in this life or the next my dear young friend. You are like a sister to me which makes what I am doing even harder to endure."

"And you are like a brother to me. I do love you and will miss you." I hug him close again.

He helps me onto my horse and I steady myself. I look down at him and he nods.

"Goodbye Princess Ashley."

"Goodbye Aiden."

I silently walk my horse out to an opening further away from the castle gates. I look back and nod silently to myself. _'Goodbye.'_

--

I sit behind the stage and hear the crowds restless cries for me to make my appearance. It has been awhile since I last had this experience. It was one I loved and yet hated all at once. The fans I always wanted to please made me smile and yet I felt no satisfaction which was hard to understand.

"You're on in 5 Miss Davies." The stage hand says to me.

I nod my head and stand up. I jump up and down getting my energy flowing through my body.

"Alright Miss Davies. You're on."

I take a deep breath and walk up to the curtain. I pull the curtain back and step through into the bright lights and sound of screaming fans.


End file.
